


Cat is Gorgeous

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara knows that Cat is freaking gorgeous but she hadn’t intended to say it out loud, but here she is:





	

Cat stared at her. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud. At least not so damn reverently. But Cat heard it all the time right? It was perfectly normal? Right??

Cat’s eyes narrowed and she turned fully toward Kara, “’You’re gorgeous’ not ‘you look gorgeous’ or ‘your dress looks gorgeous’. Are you trying to tell me something, Supergirl?”

Kara’s eyes widened, “I-I just meant that you’re gorgeous.” Kara cursed her own stuttering, it’d give her away someday, if it hadn’t already.

Cat’s eyebrow popped up. “Oh? You know words are my living and that sounded an awful lot like a confession to me.” Cat sauntered forward and it took every bit of control for Kara to not back up.

Cat really was gorgeous. The harsh light of her office looked soft on her skin. She smiled up at Kara with that mischievousness in her eyes and suddenly all Kara could think about was Cat falling. Falling toward cement as Kara, with hate in her eyes, looked on with glee.

Kara’s hands came up to cup Cat’s cheeks. “All of you, all of you is gorgeous.” Cat’s eyes widened but she didn’t jerk back so Supergirl plowed forward. “You fight every day, you run an empire, you do what’s right, and you do it all in heels.” Kara let out a breathy laugh, “I’ve never seen someone so gorgeous.”

Maybe it was the lighting or the memories but Kara couldn’t stop herself. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Cat’s. It wasn’t a heated kiss, but it made plain that Kara was smitten.

Kara pulled back after a moment and opened her eyes. Cat’s eyes were closed and she looked so at ease. No frown marring her face, no smirk gracing her lips, just a quiet respite from the rest of the world.

She was already in too deep so she kissed Cat again.


End file.
